InuKag One Shots
by darkcreeder
Summary: Random one-shots featuring our favorite hanyou and miko.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark: **Well this is my first post on this website, and hopefully the first of many. Since I don't have any ideas for a multi-chap story, this will be a series of one-shots. I will update whenever I have an idea for this, but feel free to make some suggestions. Anyway, I hope you guys like!

**Inu/Kag One-shots **

**Chapter 1: Valentine's Day**

"Sit boy!"

An angry raven haired girl yelled. Her face was flushed with anger and her stormy blue eyes were lit up with a furious fire.

"Oomph!"

The silver haired hanyou grunted as he was slammed unmercifully into the ground. His dog ears were flat against his head as he waited for the spell to wear off. 'Kami that fucking hurts' he thought as he pushed himself up.

"Oi bitch! You ain't leaving, we have to look for jewel shards!" he growled at her and got in her face. He didn't know why he said that, when it wasn't true. He always got anxious when she wasn't around though, as if half of him left with her. So being him, he just had to stick his foot in his mouth.

"Oh, so I'm only good for finding jewel shards huh! Well too bad, because I'm leaving and I don't care what you say!" she screamed at him while picking up her giant yellow backpack and poking him in the chest. She knew that they had to find the shards, but she still had to take her test. She didn't know what would happen after they defeated Naraku and purified the jewel. If Inuyasha didn't want her to stay and she was forced to go back home, she would need a way to survive, even if his rejection would kill her on the inside.

So with that thought, Kagome huffed and started down the path towards the well. Though she hated taking tests, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, which meant she free chocolate.

She ignored Inuyasha's screaming and walked down the path. 'If he thinks he can keep me here then he's got another thing coming, I am not his slave' she thought with a scowl.

When she reached the clearing with the well, she looked back once towards the forest before hopping over the side and into the magic of the Bone Eaters Well.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed before jumping into his favorite tree, glaring in the direction of the well. He growled to himself, already missing her. He missed her scent, her face, even her temper. There were so many things he longed to do with her, but not yet, not until they finished their quest. Only then would he ask her to stay and become his mate. He knew she loved him, he even heard her yell it when he saved her from Kagura and Akago. He loved her too, even before Kikyou was brought back, it just took him awhile to admit to himself.

He watched the others talking, as if he couldn't hear. He knew what they thought, always judging him about seeing Kikyou. He was not going to hell with her, she had already freed him from his promise and gave her blessing. Now they only shared any information on Naraku. He would still get vengeance for her though, for they both deserved to move on.

* * *

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she walked up the shrine steps. After she had gotten out of school, she went to the store and bought gifts for her friends. For Sango, Miroku, and Shippou; she had bought chocolate for each of them. Since she didn't want to risk getting her favorite hanyou sick, she got him a new chocolate flavored ramen. She may have been mad at him yesterday, but she loved him too much to stay angry with.

"I'm home!" she called out to family as she entered her home.

Running up the stairs, she got ready to take a bath and leave that night. She would have liked an extra night's sleep in her bed, but she didn't want Inuyasha to be mad with her.

* * *

Inuyasha off the tree and started towards the well, ignoring the snickers of his friends. He didn't care that they thought it was funny. He just wanted to make sure the bitch got back… ok, not the best lie.

So with that thought, he jumped into the well and bathed in blue light.

As soon as his feet touched the bottom of the well, he leaped up and walked through the doors of the well house. He had always hated the smells in Kagome's time, but he got used to them after a while.

He walked towards the side of the house and jumped up to Kagome's window. He smirked; she always left it open for him. His eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of her room, pure Kagome, A.K.A Heaven. This was his favorite place in her time; it wasn't tainted by the outside world.

He knew she was taking a bath, he heard the water splashing. So he took this time to look around her room. He noticed a paper bag from the corner of his eye and walked over to it.

Inside were three chocolate bars and a brown ramen cup. He brought it to his nose and was about to sniff when the door opened revealing a wet haired Kagome in a white blouse and blue skirt.

Her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha standing with his present. She had wanted it to be a surprise, but that wasn't happening now.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were here" she said as she walked up to him

"Keh! Of course you didn't"

She just frowned and got her bag to start packing clothes. She hadn't expected him to show up, but this is Inuyasha. Still, she could always give him his present now instead of an embarrassing moment in front of the others.

"Oi wench, what kinda ramen is this?" he asked

He hadn't seen one like this before, so it must be different. He looked her over while she packed, admiring her body. She was beautiful, even more so than Kikyou.

She glanced up at him and smiled shyly, not knowing how he would react, though she hoped he would be happy. "Today is Valentine's Day, so I got everyone chocolate. Since your half dog youkai , I didn't know if you would get sick and got you chocolate flavored ramen" she said while blushing.

Even though he didn't know what Valentine's Day was, he nodded. He too blushed, since she got him a gift. He really wanted to kiss her but couldn't yet, so he hugged her instead.

"Thanks" he whispered in her ear

Stunned for only a few seconds, she blushed even deeper and wrapped her arms around his waist. She wouldn't waste any affection Inuyasha gave her.

The stayed like that for a minute or so before releasing each other. Inuyasha backed up and waited for her to finish packing before grabbing her hand.

"Let's go" he said, leading her out of the house, only stopping to say goodbye.

Inuyasha and Kagome knew they couldn't wait until next Valentine's Day.

**A/N: Cliché, I know, but I wasn't in the mood to come up with something more original. If you review, like I said, feel free to give some requests or pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Scent

Inuyasha groaned, observing the goddess who inhabited his thoughts and dreams constantly. Why? Why now? _Why did she have to be in heat? _The wench was trying to kill him, wasn't she?

Now, as he watched her bend over to gather clothes from her bag, he had to hold in a whimper. It wasn't his fault that he was part dog, but it was getting harder and harder (Both literally and figuratively) to resist his urges.

Obviously not sensing his predicament, Kagome started to sway her hips, giving him a view of her panty clad ass. She couldn't know that she was bearing herself to him, could she? But as she bent lower, making her ass rise, Inuyasha lost it.

Kagome squeaked as she felt something press against her bottom. Looking behind her, she saw Inuyasha's face pressed into the material of her skirt, sniffing loudly.

"Inu-Ya-Sha! SIT!"

**A/N: I have changed the rating to M for future sexual refrences and/or scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

_It_

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you'll just eat it all!"

Inuyasha glared at the back of Kagome's head. How dare she deny him anything, especially _that_! The one time he's _allowed _to go out in her time, she just _had_ to ruin it with rules. 'Don't do this, Inuyasha', 'Don't do that, Inuyasha'; she was like a broken record-yet another phrase he learned from Kagome, though he had no idea what the hell a record was.

"Wench, you can't tell me what to do!"

"_Inuyasha"_

Shit, Inuyasha cursed mentally; he _knew_ that tone of voice. It was the 'if-you-don't-shut-up, you're-going-to-be-sat' tone of voice. Inuyasha did exactly that, and didn't say another word, though there was a sour look on his face.

Kagome sighed, and looked over at the boy she'd fallen in love with. Now, she would never deny him anything, but she had to refuse _this_; it wasn't like he didn't eat enough of it already. It really was stupid on her part to bring him to a convenience store of all places. It was hard to refuse him when he made that cute puppy pout though, just like it was right now. Kagome steeled herself; if she gave in now, he would walk all over her whenever he wanted.

"Look, Inuyasha, didn't you have enough of _that_ earlier, before we came to my time?"

Inuyasha looked at her, pout still on his face, "So what? I ain't like you humans; so I need as much of _that _as I can get."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, so he was going to play that card? He was_ so _lucky she couldn't sit him in public, otherwise he'd be eating dirt right now. She still didn't understand his infatuation with _it. _To be honest, _it_ wasn't that good, at least in her opinion; too salty for her tastes.

"_Why_ must you always do the 'I'm part youkai, so I'm better than you' thing?" Kagome asked, sighing yet again.

"Well, it's true," Inuyasha said, before continuing "I mean, you humans are weak, can't run fast, you die easily, you-"

Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome smacked him on the back of the head. "We're not _all_ bad, baka."

Kagome looked into his eyes, and nearly blushed at their softness. Hesitantly, she reached out and took his hand. He eliminated her doubts, however, as his fingers closed around her own.

"So…"

"Ugh! Fine, you can get the ramen!"

**A/N: So, I finally have a laptop, though it's not the best. I'm sure you guys knew what this was about from the beginning, but I decided to add the '**_**it' **_**and '**_**that'**_** as some humor. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**P.S, the next chapter of PoMS should be out next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

Mind of Their Own

Kagome had always wondered if his ears had a mind of their own. They were always twitching and moving, so it didn't seem like such a farfetched possibility, at least not in this world of demons and magic.

Now, _why_ was she thinking about this? Well, there wasn't a day where she didn't think of his ears_ at least_ once, they were just too cute! Off topic, she scolded herself. Looking at the hanyou, her gaze couldn't help but travel up to said ears. Kagome had to stifle a squeal of delight as they twitched towards her, before going back to normal position.

Right now, the group was walking on a main road, headed towards a rumor of Naraku. Sango was further ahead, brooding, while Miroku was tending to a freshly sore cheek. Shippo, for once, was walking on the ground beside Kirara. This left the future born miko to her thoughts, which lead to Inuyasha's ears. Right now, she wanted to reach up and rub them, but that would freak Inuyasha out. For a moment, she wondered if his _ears_ would like to be rubbed, rather than him. It was so tempting, and easy. She was walking right behind him, so she could just sneak up and grab them. Okay, maybe that wouldn't work, but it may prove her theory; there was nothing else to do.

Before she could back out, Kagome quickened her pace and stepped up behind him. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached towards her prize.

Almost…

Almost…

Almost…

"What the hell are you doing?"

Damn.

"Umm… trying to braid your hair?"

Wait, what? That was probably the most stupid thing she could have possibly said in this situation. Well, she was screwed.

Inuyasha snorted, glaring at her hands. "Yeah right, and I'm a neko hanyou."

Well, it _was_ possible. His ears _did_ kind of look like cat ears.

"Fine," Kagome huffed, "I wanted to rub your ears."

By now, the others had stopped, and were staring at them with amusement. Well, she was _so_ glad that they could provide them with sufficient entertainment.

"And why the fuck would I let you do that?"

"It would be a nice thing to do…?"

Inuyasha snorted, a frown marring his perfect face. "Well, too damn bad for you." He said, turning and moving forward at a faster pace.

This meant he was done arguing, so with a groan, she and the others followed.

* * *

Now was her chance, Inuyasha was asleep. During dinner, Kagome had discretely placed a sleeping pill in his ramen. It was a dirty move, but it wouldn't hurt him… much. At first, she hadn't thought it would work, yet here he was now, slumped against a tree. Luckily, the others had long since fallen asleep, leaving her with the perfect opportunity.

Softly, Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag, so as not to wake the slumbering kitsune. With nearly silent footsteps, the miko slowly moved towards Inuyasha. She, of course, didn't notice a certain cat's eye open briefly.

As she finally made it to Inuyasha, Kagome had to tame her wild heartbeat. Now was _not_ the time to get nervous. She would do it quickly, make her observation, and get the hell out of there.

The future born miko lifted a shaking hand, and softly grabbed Inuyasha's ear.

Nothing.

Kagome sighed, giving it a quick rub before bringing her hand back. She was surprised, however, as his ear twitched towards her, as if pleading for more.

Kagome smiled.

**A/N: Kind of wacky, but I thought it'd be a funny situation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

Colors

.

.

.

"Higurashi-san!" a voice called.

Kagome groaned and turned around, thinking it was Hojo. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she did; she just liked him as a _friend_. Inuyasha finally let her go home, and she did _not_ want to deal with this right now.

The miko was surprised, however, as she came face to face with Orochi Makoto, the class representative. She didn't know him too well, what with all the time she spent in Feudal Japan.

"Orochi-san?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Higurashi-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but I, and the other class representatives, are conducting a survey."

Survey? Wow, she was really out of tune with school if she didn't even know about that. It had actually been a while since she participated in anything for her school, the festival having been months ago. It was getting so close to the final confrontation with Naraku, she was surprised Inuyasha had even let her come home.

"Survey?" Kagome asked curiously.

Makoto adjusted his glasses and looked her in the eyes. "Yes. You see, the job of us representatives is to ask the students of our class what their favorite color is."

Wow, all of this just for a color? Then again, class representatives _did_ seem to take their job seriously. Hmm, favorite color? Actually, it was a pretty tough decision if you thought about it. Most girls her age would probably pick pink or blue, but not Kagome. After all of the beautiful things she had seen in the Feudal Era, she began to have an appreciation for small things like this.

After thinking it over for a moment, Kagome still couldn't come up with anything. In the Feudal Era, she'd seen many beautiful colors, natural _and_ unnatural. There was the brilliant yellow of the Kaze no Kizu, or the soft lavender glow of her purification powers; the possibilities were endless.

Suddenly though, something flashed through her mind. Kagome smiled softly, and looked at Makoto.

"Orochi-san?"

"Yes, Higurashi-san?"

"Can I have three favorite colors?"

Makoto hummed, contemplating her request. "I don't see why not," he finally answered.

Kagome's immediate smile radiated like the sun.

"Red, silver, and gold!"

**A/N: It's been done before, but I really liked the idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

The First Time

"Ugh" a feminine voice grunted.

"Shit, I'm sorry," said a husky male voice.

"It's okay, we knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"But Kagome–"

"No buts, Inuyasha. I said I was going to do this, and I meant it."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her. Kagome, his sweet, lovely mate, was also the most stubborn woman he knew. Recently, after a run in with Naraku that had separated the group, Inuyasha and Kagome finally confessed their feelings and took their relationship to a new level.

Sure, they'd had sex already, but the problem this month was, Kagome was in heat. Not that they didn't want pups, it was just that they couldn't risk it with Naraku still alive. Inuyasha couldn't stomach the thought of a pregnant Kagome in the midst of battle, open to one of the dark hanyou's attacks. Of course, Inuyasha would _never_ let that happen, but the possibility was still frightening.

So, here they were now, in Kagome's room attempting… other ways to explore their love. When she first suggested it, he had been opposed, and he still was… sort of. Inuyasha didn't want to degrade her with something like _this_; she was too sweet for it, or at least he had thought so. It turns out Kagome is a bit kinky.

You can imagine the poor hanyou's surprise when Kagome suggested anal – that's what she called it – two days prior. It didn't take much brainpower to guess what she meant, so it was only imminent that Inuyasha blew a gasket. After his initial explosion, Kagome had calmly explained that _she_ didn't want to wait, and that it didn't matter because they were in love. So, after a moment of brooding, the hanyou had finally agreed on the condition that they wait until they could go to her time. Luckily, it turned out that Kagome's family left for the weekend on a hot spring trip, leaving the house to them.

"Keh, I ain't got a problem with waiting."

Kagome smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "I know, but I love you, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Inuyasha blushed, and buried his face in her hair. Part of him, the human part of him, was telling him to stop before he defiled her even more that he already had. The youkai side of him, however, was howling in pride that his bitch would do this for him.

Lacing their fingers together, the hanyou pushed forward, entering her completely. They both grunted, each for a different reason.

After a moment of adjusting, the pain finally gave way to pleasure, and they fell into euphoric bliss.


End file.
